


Indigo and Gray

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Child Death, Child Neglect, Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Sigurd must have loved his mother at some point, but he could not really remember it.





	Indigo and Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: indigo

Sigurd must have loved his mother at some point, but he could not really remember it.

All he could remember was Siggy’s swollen face, indigo and gray under the water, mixed in with Ivar’s dismissive voice, cruel even in childhood.

He found it hard to match Ubbe’s righteous anger. It wasn’t pleasant to be tricked and imprisoned, but he could not bring himself to blame Lagertha for it. He was almost grateful that she spared him from having to publicly refuse to defend his own mother, which would have been shameful and would have surely turned his brothers against him.


End file.
